The Adventures of Greene and Dixon (traducción al español)
by AlisaRB
Summary: Traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de apenny12. Sucesión de drabbles de lo que pudo haber ocurrido el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Daryl y Beth...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

Las aventuras de Greene y Dixon

#100: Monstruo(s)

Los monstruos siempre habían sido una presencia constante en su vida. Cuando era joven, el monstruo era su padre, conforme cumpliendo años lo fue Merle, hasta que creció y se convirtió en un hombre, y se transformó en su propio monstruo. No tenía ninguna meta en la vida. Iba a la deriva con Merle, y cuando Merle estaba fuera de la cárcel, luchaban y robaban para sobrevivir mientras cada día iba muriéndose un poco más por dentro. Después el apocalipsis asoló la tierra y surgieron los _verdaderos_ monstruos.

"¿Quieres parar a descansar?" la voz de Beth le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Estás cansada?" la miró a través de una franja de su enmarañado pelo.

"Un poco", le sonrió ella tímidamente.

Ella le había dicho que él había cambiado. Que había "escapado" del estilo de vida que llevaba cuando estaba con Merle. Ella le había dicho que era un _buen_ hombre. Había prosperado en el apocalipsis porque su mundo antes de aquello no era muy distinto, excepto por los cadáveres andantes.

Lo que él no le había dicho es que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro. Cualquier cosa en su poder para protegerla de los horrores que les rodeaban. Todo lo que pudiera para evitar que experimentara la culpa y el remordimiento de tener que quitarle la vida a otra persona. Ella le había dado un propósito a su existencia.

Daryl se convertiría en la peor clase de monstruo mientras eso la mantuviera a salvo.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo. Como curiosidad, tengo que decir que **odio** no poder traducir el acento sureño de Daryl al español. Si tenéis la oportunidad, leed el original y ved la serie subtitulada. Personalmente, estoy enamorada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

#52: Café

"Dime una de las cosas que más echas de menos del _antes_", le preguntó ella distraídamente mientras observaba el fuego que había entre ellos.

Tardó un momento en responder. Beth levantó la vista y le vio frotándose la barbilla, absorto en sus cavilaciones. Sonrió, pues encontraba muy dulce que el pensara tan seriamente su pregunta.

"Café", murmuró.

"¿Café?", la expresión de Beth era de incredulidad.

"¿No puede gustarle a un sureño el café?" el tono de Daryl se había vuelto defensivo.

"No pareces el tipo de persona a la que le gusta", Beth se encogió de hombros, sin entrar al trapo.

Se había empezado a sentir cómoda junto a Daryl, y había aprendido cuándo estaba usando su enfado para enmascarar sus otras emociones, o cuándo estaba siendo simplemente un idiota.

"Bueno, hay un montón de cosas que no sabes sobre mí", le espetó Daryl.

Beth cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas, apoyada en cuclillas sobre sus talones, colocada frente al fuego, y lo miró pensativamente.

Él acababa de retarla… y, _oh_, cómo adoraba Beth un buen reto.

"No vayas a salir con alguna idea rara", la miró de soslayo.

"Demasiado tarde", Beth tiró de él mientras se levantaba, "Sólo somos tú y yo ahora. Antes de que te des cuenta, te conoceré mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo".

Daryl suspiró, inclinó la cabeza, y murmuró entre dientes, "Te queda un largo camino Dixon".

Beth no pudo evitar soltar una risita a costa de Daryl. Puede que las cosas salieran bien después de todo.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.

**Importante**: cuando Daryl dice "¿no puede gustarle a un sureño el café?" en la frase original se refería a sí mismo como "redneck", lo que suele ser el término que se emplea para las personas del sur de Estados Unidos que no poseen mucha cultura y son algo violentos y con tendencia a beber mucha cerveza. Lo he traducido a "sureño" porque no creía que traducirlo como "cateto" o "paleto" tuviera mucho sentido en el contexto, pero ya lo sabéis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

#64: invierno

Habían estado viajando durante días, parando para dormir solamente cuando sus pies ya no podían seguir llevándolos, e incluso dormían por turnos dentro de su improvisada valla de seguridad. Se les estaba agotando el agua y las provisiones. Las temperaturas estaban cayendo. Pronto sería invierno y aún tenían que encontrar un lugar decente para resguardarse o abrigo suficiente para mantenerse calientes.

Conforme se acercaba el invierno, la ansiedad de Daryl aumentaba. Se había vuelto más reservado, más nervioso, e incluso había pagado los platos rotos con ella un par de veces. Beth trató de ayudar lo más posible y hacer algo más para desestresar un poco a Daryl, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Beth se quedó un par de pasos atrás, pensando en nuevas tácticas para intentar aliviar los nervios de Daryl, cuando una horda de caminantes apareció saliendo de entre los árboles.

"Mierda", le oyó maldecir Beth.

Los caminantes habían olido su aroma y todo el grupo estaba ahora arrastrándose en su dirección. Beth miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar donde pudieran esconderse, pero no había nada que pudiera esconderles de una horda. Daryl debió llegar a la misma conclusión, porque se giró, tiró de su mano y la arrastró tras él mientras corrían de vuelta por donde habían venido.

Habiendo retrocedido casi una milla, acamparon dentro de un coche abandonado a un lado de la carretera. No podían arriesgarse a acampar a la intemperie, no con una horda tan cerca. Daryl había dicho que viajarían en una dirección diferente por la mañana. Dijo que había creído ver una casa entre los árboles mientras estaban corriendo.

Beth asintió, dejando las decisiones sobre qué dirección tomarían al experto, lo que la llevó a otra cosa, "Quiero que me enseñes a rastrear. Ya sabes, como tú haces. Y quiero aprender a usar una ballesta, así puedo ayudar a cazar".

Daryl se la quedó mirando un rato, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras la evaluaba, "¿Para qué quieres aprender todo eso?"

Beth notó en su tono que se había tomado la petición como un insulto a su habilidad. Quiso suspirar por su "profunda" habilidad para entenderla. Si no creyera que era bueno en lo que hacía, no le hubiera pedido que le enseñara.

"Quiero ayudar. Quiero _aprender_. Eres bueno en esto. Rick siempre te pedía ayuda cuando estábamos rastreando o cazando por tu pericia, y quiero ser alguien en quien puedas depender. No quiero ser un lastre", respondió sinceramente Beth.

Daryl la observó seriamente desde donde estaba sentado, colocado frente a ella en el asiento trasero, "Muy bien. Puedo enseñarte. No es tan difícil".

Beth sonrió. Hacía tiempo que había decidido que sólo la única manera en la que podía ser capaz de ayudar a Daryl era volverse más hábil. Siempre había estado en los refuerzos, pero nunca en "primera línea". Ahora que sólo estaban ellos dos, eso tenía que cambiar.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

#99: Hospital (parte 1)

Daryl le hizo señas a Beth, indicándole que se mantuviera tras él y estuviera agachada mientras él maniobraba detrás de una camioneta abandonada. Se levantó lo suficiente para meterse por la ventanilla del conductor, atravesó la camioneta y salió a la calle que había al lado. Necesitaban suministros médicos y el único lugar que ellos habían encontrado que pudiera tener algo era un pequeño hospital veterinario.

Con Beth justo detrás de él, Daryl golpeó el pulgar con el dedo corazón una vez. Cada golpe se traducía a aproximadamente diez caminantes. Habían desarrollado un lenguaje no-verbal basado en simples gestos y señales manuales para que así pudieran comunicarse sin revelar su posición.

Beth asintió y Daryl apuntó en dirección a la calle lateral entre la clínica y la valla de privacidad. Luego levantó su ballesta y se escabulló hasta el final de la camioneta. Miró a su alrededor antes de lanzarse alrededor de la camioneta. Inmediatamente apuntó y atravesó con una flecha el cráneo de lo que solía ser una mujer humana.

Escuchando otro ruido sordo, Daryl se giró a tiempo para ver a Beth limpiando la sangre negra y espesa del caminante que había matado de la camiseta, y luego sonrió. Usando su dedo índice dio unos cuantos golpecitos, indicándole que le siguiera.

Beth volvió hasta él mientras Daryl recuperaba su flecha, "No está mal", mencionó mientras tiraba del proyectil.

"Es un don", bromeó Beth.

Era triste que matar caminantes, criaturas que solían ser individuos que respiraban y vivían, exactamente como ellos dos, pudiera ser objeto de broma. Pero, honestamente, habían dejado de pensar en ellos como "personas" hacía _mucho_ tiempo.

"Seguro que sí", le siguió la broma.

"Bueno… la verdad…" hizo una pausa antes de sonreírle pícaramente mientras se dirigían a la puerta trasera del hospital de animales, "es que he tenido un buen profesor".

Daryl soltó una risa seca. La verdad es que nunca sabía qué esperar de aquella boquita. Tenía un ingenio bastante rápido y toda su dulzura e inocencia habían desaparecido con facilidad estando a su alrededor. A veces echaba de menos la época en la que la veía como nada más que a un ángel, pues en ese entonces no tenía que soportar sus ingeniosos comentarios ni su habilidad para ponerle en su lugar. Él la apreciaba sinceramente. Envidiaba lo capaz que era de expresar tan fácilmente sus pensamientos y emociones. También se había sentido un poco orgulloso del hecho de que ella hubiera vivido todas esas cosas con él. Que él llegara a ese nivel de comodidad con alguien no pasaba todos los días.

Mientras se paraba frente a la puerta trasera y miraba a Beth una vez más, decidió que era perfecta exactamente así.

No la tendría de ninguna otra forma.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

#22: Tirita (parte 2)

Daryl abrió lentamente la puerta. El hedor a muerte impregnaba el aire. El hospital llevaba desierto desde hacía tiempo, y a juzgar por el olor, los pobres animales habían sido abandonados. El hospital parecía no haber sido tocado en su mayoría, lo que dejaba cierta esperanza de que encontraran algo que pudiera usarse.

"Este sitio huele como un puto osario", murmuró Daryl bajo el brazo que usaba para taparse la cara en un intento de suprimir parte del hedor.

"_¡Daryl!_" siseó Beth ante su falta de respeto.

Daryl la ignoró, "Voy a hacer un barrido. Quédate quieta", le ordenó antes de atarse su pañuelo alrededor de la cara a modo de máscara improvisada.

Tras revisar cada habitación, cerrando las puertas para ayudarse a recordar cuáles habían sido comprobadas, Daryl le dio a Beth la señal de "todo limpio". La siguió de cerca mientras ella caminaba hacia el pasillo y entraba en una de las consultas. Podrían haberse dividido y cubrir más terreno, pero Daryl ni siquiera lo había pensado con el arma de Beth descargada y con sólo su cuchillo para protegerse.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" le preguntó ella mientras rebuscaban en la última consulta.

"Ni siquiera una maldita tirita", gruñó Daryl.

"He encontrado un poco de pomada", Beth se giró hacia él con un envase cilíndrico negro en la mano.

Daryl se acercó a ella, cogiendo la pomada y tratando de leer la etiqueta, "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Es Nitrofurazone o Fura-Zone para acortar", respondió Beth, como si eso lo explicara.

Daryl la miró de soslayo, "¿Para qué es?"

"Es para infecciones bacteriales superficiales, heridas, quemaduras y úlceras cutáneas en caballos. Trata una gran cantidad de bacterias. Mi padre la usaba siempre", contestó mientras se giraba para seguir buscando.

"¿Es seguro usarla? ¿En nosotros?" Daryl desenroscó la tapa amarilla y miró con escepticismo a la crema de color ámbar que contenía.

"Probablemente", Beth se encogió de hombros.

Daryl metió la pomada en la mochila. Hershel había sido veterinario y Beth había aprendido de él. Daryl había confiado en Hershel y también confiaba en Beth. Era gracioso lo fácil que le resultaba ahora admitir que tenía gente en la que confiaba.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Beth por encima de su hombro, mientras estaba de puntillas tratando de mirar en un armario superior.

"Nada", respondió Daryl sacudiendo la cabeza.

Daryl confiaba en Beth. Ella confiaba en él. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.

Por cierto, un osario es un lugar donde se apilan todos los huesos de los difuntos, por si hay dudas (básicamente porque yo las tuve, pero a lo mejor es que soy un poquito inculta).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

#67: Ambulancia (parte 3)

Mirando a Daryl con escepticismo, Beth siguió hurgando en los armarios. Sintió como si le hubieran pillado con la mano en el tarro de las galletas, mirándola de aquella forma. Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para comprobar el pasillo, por si había algún signo de caminantes que hubieran captado su aroma.

"¡Maldita sea!", gimió Beth tras él.

Daryl estaba frente a ella antes de siquiera darse cuenta de que le había ordenado a su cuerpo que se moviera, "¿Qué… qué pasa?"

Beth puso una mano hacia arriba, envolviendo fuertemente su muñeca con la otra. Su mano estaba cubierta en un espeso y brillante líquido rojo. Estaba goteando por los lados de la palma de su mano hasta llegar a sus botas y al suelo embaldosado. La sangre continuó manando de la herida por la mitad de la palma de su mano.

"Estaba intentando alcanzar algo en las vitrinas, buscando cosas, y me quedé atrapada en algo", explicó Beth con expresión dolorida.

Daryl asió el pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo trasero. Estaba sucio y mugriento, pero no tenían ningún otro tipo de vendajes. Tendrían que apañárselas con el pañuelo. Lo apretó fuertemente alrededor de su mano, dejando el pulgar sobre el paño para mantener la presión.

Estaba enfadado por su falta de cuidado. Hoy en día la gente podía ponerse enferma y morir por heridas así de pequeñas. No tenían una gran cantidad de medicinas para mantener las lesiones limpias de infecciones. Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Si no era capaz de ver lo que estaba intentando alcanzar entonces no debería estar fisgando por los armarios.

"Tienes que mirar lo que estás haciendo. Sabes que es más importante que estar cogiendo cosas así porque sí. Especialmente cuando no puedes ver la mierda que intentas coger", rezongó Daryl.

"Daryl. Es sólo un corte. No hace falta que llames a una ambulancia", Beth forzó una sonrisa, tratando de quitarle importancia.

"Sí, bueno, de todas formas ya no tenemos de esas. Ése es el problema", Daryl le frunció el ceño.

"Entonces qué bien que encontré la pomada. Es probable que coja una infección de lo sucio que está este pañuelo", Beth hizo un mohín; tenía la cara apoyada en una mano mientras se inclinaba hacia el mostrador al tiempo que Daryl sujetaba la otra.

Daryl arrancó el pañuelo y se fue de la habitación. Si Beth aún no estaba segura de si estaba enfadado, ahora era consciente. Escuchó que decía su nombre, pero siguió andando. Entró a una habitación al otro lado del edificio, en el que aún tenían que buscar, casi asfixiado por el hedor.

La habitación estaba llena de cadáveres de animales en descomposición en pequeñas jaulas; la perrera. Había una pequeña puerta al final del pasillo que Daryl no se había molestado en comprobar dado que ya estaba cerrada.

Tirando una cana al aire en cuanto a sus formas, Daryl abrió la puerta y fue recibido por el gemido inconfundible de una humana en traje de enfermera.

"Quítate del puto medio", gruñó Daryl, lanzando una flecha a la cabeza del caminante.

La pequeña habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, excepto por un estante de madera a lo largo de la pared posterior. La mayoría de las cajas estaban vacías. Metió en la bolsa cualquier cosa que pudiera servir, dejando fuera sólo uno de los pequeños rollos de gasa que dejó en el estante.

Volvió a la habitación en la que había dejado a Beth para encontrarla sentada en la mesa de observación. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, sosteniendo su mano en el pecho, manteniendo la presión en la herida con la mano sana.

Daryl no dijo nada. Dejó la bolsa junto a la mesa, se situó frente a ella y cogió su mano herida. Rasgó el envoltorio de plástico de la gasa con los dientes y empezó a envolver el corte.

"Siento haberte preocupado", la voz de Beth era suave.

Daryl paró a la mitad y la miró. Esperaba verla encogida, sumida en vergüenza, pero en lugar de eso ella le miraba con fuerza y sin miedo.

Fue el primero en apartar la mirada, "No te preocupes por eso. Sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez".

Con la mano vendada y el hospital despojado de cualquier recurso, se fueron por su camino. Ella le había asustado. La herida no la había puesto en ningún peligro inmediato, pero su mente había comenzado a darle vueltas a todas las situaciones que podrían ocurrir en el futuro.

Lo gracioso era que Daryl nunca había pensado demasiado en el futuro. Siempre había vivido día a día. Sólo mirando por _sí mismo_. La supervivencia del más fuerte. Y luego apareció el grupo. Apareció Beth. Entre los dos, Daryl se encontró lleno de preocupaciones por otras personas.

La herida de Beth le había acelerado el pulso y él podría o no podría haber tenido un breve ataque de pánico, el cual había pasado inmediatamente al enfado, causando que arremetiera contra ella. Estaba seguro de que tenía que disculparse, pero estaría condenado si alguna vez se lo decía. Ella parecía entenderle, por la confesión que le había hecho mientras él le vendaba la mano, y él no estaba seguro de si estar aliviado o preocupado por esto.

Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa. Que se jodieran los caminantes. _Beth_ iba a ser su condena de muerte.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

#110: (Primer) beso

"Hace _tanto_ calor", suspiró Beth, tomando un pequeño sorbo de agua.

"Y sólo va hacer más", sentenció Daryl.

"Lo sé", se desinfló Beth mientras le ponía el tapón a la botella.

Daryl se inclinó para coger la botella y Beth se la pasó sin pensarlo. Desenroscó el tapón y bebió unos cuantos tragos, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y volvió a poner el tapón en su sitio antes de devolvérsela.

Beth no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad. Volvió a destapar la botella, tomó un sorbo, y soltó una risita.

"¿Qué?" Daryl la miró caminar a su lado.

Le tendió de nuevo la botella, ofreciéndole otro trago. Dudó por un momento, pero al final cogió el envase de plástico. Cuando alzó la botella hacia su boca ella soltó lo que estaba pensando.

"Prácticamente acabamos de tener nuestro primer beso… en realidad, ahora dos", dijo despreocupadamente.

El agua salió disparada de la boca de Daryl cuando este se atragantó con el líquido que trataba de tragar.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" exclamó; secó parte del agua que se había tirado en la camisa con la mano libre.

"¿Nunca has escuchado toda esa perorata que dice 'si bebes después de alguien es como si os estuvierais besando'? Citó Beth.

"¿Qué imbécil te dijo eso?" se burló Daryl.

"La verdad es que no lo sé. Es sólo algo que mis amigos siempre me decían", sonrió al recordarlo.

Daryl no le estaba prestando atención. Parecía molesto porque ella le hubiera hecho desperdiciar agua, pero a Beth no le importaba. Estaba a gusto con Daryl y había descubierto que disfrutaba profundamente el pillarle con la guardia baja. Se había convertido en una especie de juego, 'veamos cuántas veces puedo dejar a Daryl sin palabras'.

"Suena como un montón de niñatas tontas de instituto buscando romances", las palabras de Daryl surgieron con un tono de dureza.

Beth no respondió inmediatamente. Estaba de acuerdo en que era una tontería. _En realidad _no creía que beber después de alguien fuera como si se besaran, pero los recuerdos la hacían feliz. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles en aquél entonces. Habría dado lo que fuera por poder volver atrás a los días en los que sus mayores miedos eran si Jimmy y ella llegarían a la segunda base, si su padre la pillaría hablando por teléfono a altas horas de la madrugada, o si Maggie se daría cuenta de que le había cogido una de sus camisetas.

Daryl la estaba mirando ahora, probablemente dándose cuenta de lo grosero que había sido su comentario, pero en realidad no la había ofendido.

"Éramos tontos… pero éramos felices", admitió con una sonrisa.

Daryl gruñó en respuesta.

"Pero tengo que decirlo. Estoy profundamente decepcionada por tus habilidades para besar", le sonrió Beth, tratando de hacerle saber que no había herido sus sentimientos.

"Puede que un día también te enseñe todo eso", sonrió él mientras miraba la carretera que tenían delante.

Beth inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, sintiendo una cálida sensación trepando por su cuello hasta parar en sus mejillas. Daryl había vuelto su pequeño juego contra ella. Sonrió. Al menos, él también se burlaba de ella al fin. Era un progreso. Entonces, otro pensamiento la detuvo.

Sólo estaba bromeando, ¿_verdad_?

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

# Caballo

"Daryl", siseó Beth.

No hubo respuesta.

"_Daryl_", volvió a sisear.

"¿Qué?" gritó Daryl desde algún lugar del bosque.

"_Sólo dile a cada caminante que haya por aquí dónde estamos, ¿por qué no?"_, gruñó Beth mientras escudriñaba la dirección de la que había surgido su voz.

"¿De qué estás hablando, niña?", Daryl parecía molesto.

Beth infló los mofletes. Daryl había estado de mal humor últimamente. No estaba segura de si era por el calor, la falta de comida, o una combinación de ambas, pero ya había tenido suficiente.

"¡Trae tu culo aquí y mira!" gritó ella.

Unos pasos atronadores se aproximaron hacia ella y por un breve instante temió que fuera un caminante. Los pasos eran demasiado rítmicos, y entonces temió otra cosa. Daryl parecía enfadado.

"¿Desde cuándo me hablas así?" Daryl la miró. Llevaba la ballesta colgada de su espalda.

"Bueno… es que no venías", respondió nerviosamente.

"No estoy a tu entera disposición", dijo entre dientes, "¿Qué quieres?"

"Mira", Beth señaló al suelo.

Allí, en el barro, había huellas de cascos. Beth no era una rastreadora experta como Daryl, pero se había criado en una granja y sabía reconocer una huella de casco cuando la veía.

"¿Y?" Daryl se encogió de hombros.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡Hay un caballo por aquí cerca! Las huellas son relativamente frescas. ¡Si lo seguimos, podríamos conseguirnos un transporte!", respondió Beth, emocionada.

"_Ni de coña_, respondió Daryl inmediatamente.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no?" Beth se le quedó mirando con incredulidad. Puede que él disfrutara caminando, pero ella estaba intentando encontrar un medio de transporte más cómodo si era posible.

"No hay ninguna posibilidad de que vuelva a subirme en una de esas cosas", Daryl señaló con disgusto a las huellas.

Beth le miró, pasmada. Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a girar y de pronto recordó la última vez que Daryl tuvo una experiencia con un caballo.

"Tú…ah…" Beth se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa, "…no le tendrás _miedo_ a los caballos, ¿verdad?"

"Ya te lo he dicho", Daryl se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano, "no le tengo miedo a nada".

Beth mantuvo su sonrisa cómplice. Podía hacerse el duro tanto como quisiera, pero ella había visto lo que había tras la fachada.

"Sigue diciéndote eso", le chinchó ella, palmeándole en el hombro mientras caminaba.

Ella archivaría esta nueva información para usarla más tarde. No era posible que el todo poderoso Daryl Dixon pudiera vivir asustado de un animal de cuatro patas. Era simplemente estúpido.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

# Margarita

Beth estaba sentada a un lado de la carretera. Daryl estaba inclinado sobre el capó de un coche mirando un mapa que había encontrado en una tienda-24 horas abandonada, tratando de hacerse una idea de dónde estaban en retrospectiva a la prisión.

"Pasamos esta carretera hace unas cuantas millas", murmuró para sí mismo.

Podía oír a Beth tararear. La melodía no le era familiar, pero no obstante, le resultaba relajante. La miró, asegurándose de que no se perdía demasiado en sus pensamientos. Tendía a desaparecer de tanto en tanto y cuando él tenía que traerla de vuelta a la realidad, ella le lanzaba una mirada desamparada, y él sabía que estaba pensando en su familia.

"¿A qué miras tanto?" Daryl intentó seguir su mirada.

"¿Mm?" parpadeó un par de veces, "oh, he visto unas margaritas por ahí".

Al otro lado de la carretera creciendo en la cuneta, estaban los parches de las flores amarillas y blancas. A Daryl nunca le habían importado las flores, y solo le había dado le había dado una de esas coloridas plantas a una mujer en toda su vida, pero la expresión en la cara de Beth le hizo reconsiderar hacerlo de nuevo.

"Pues ve y coge una", Daryl giró la muñeca hacia la cuneta y volvió a fijar la vista en el mapa.

"Nah", Beth sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a llamar la atención de Daryl, "Mi padre me dijo una vez; si amas una flor, no la cojas. Porque si la coges morirá y dejará de ser lo que amas. El amor no es posesión. El amor es apreciación".

Daryl no tenía una réplica para las sabias palabras de Hershel, así que se quedó callado. Reprodujo la cita en su cabeza, sopesando el significado que había tras ella, y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con aquello. Por otra parte, el mundo ahora era diferente. Aunque _antes_ la gente podía recostarse y disfrutar de la vida, ahora cada momento era una lucha por la supervivencia. No podían sentarse y esperar que las cosas se hicieran solas; tenían que ir tras lo que querían. La vida era demasiado corta.

Plegando el mapa, demasiado distraído para planear una ruta que seguir, Daryl cruzó la carretera y eligió una margarita blanca. Le dio vueltas entre su dedo índice y su pulgar un par de veces antes de pensar una respuesta.

Girándose sobre sus talones, se acercó a Beth y se agachó frente a ella, "De todas formas acabarán muriendo".

La sonrisa que Beth le dedicó cuando cogió la flor fue tan genuina que le tocó el alma. No tenía demasiados buenos recuerdos para rememorar. Su vida siempre había sido dura; llena de gente con antecedentes y segundas intenciones, pero Beth… era algo bueno.

Le daría mil margaritas si eso significaba que conseguiría que ella le sonriera como lo hacía ahora.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****el fanfic es una traducción autorizada del original "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon" de la autora apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos, sino a su creador, Robert Kirkman. **

#121: Confesión

Beth avivó el fuego, pinchó los trozos de comida en un palo largo y miró pensativamente las llamas. Podía oír a Daryl afilando su cuchillo en una piedra mientras estaba sentado frente a ella. Habían marcado su perímetro con cordeles y tapacubos de plástico de un coche abandonado que se habían cruzado cuando cayó la prisión enroscados en ellos. Habían añadido unas cuantas latas y botellas de plástico, dándoles un poco más de seguridad.

Habían desarrollado un buen sistema en el que Daryl cazaba y Beth le ayudaba a limpiar y cocinar la carne. Luego comían mientras tenían conversaciones informales sobre absolutamente nada; compartiendo pedazos y retales de su vida _anterior_. Beth participaba más en la conversación que Daryl, y pronto descubrió que Daryl no era la clase de persona que contara nada por iniciativa propia. Le daba pequeños y vagos fragmentos de su pasado para apaciguar su curiosidad, pero nada de gran relevancia sobre su vida. Fue entonces cuando ella decidió que empezaría a hacerle preguntas. Si le preguntaba por partes de la historia, le haría explicarse con más detalle, y finalmente podría ser capaz de imaginarse todo el cuadro.

Él compartía de mejor gana cosas con ella, dándose cuenta de que no iba a dejarle responder con monosílabos, y ella sentía que ahora se conocían mejor el uno al otro de lo que había conocido a la mayoría de las personas que estaban… _habían _ estado en su grupo.

Beth le miró. Estaba afilando metódicamente su cuchillo, pero parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos que afilando realmente la hoja. Decidió que habían permanecido en silencio el tiempo suficiente. Ella necesitaba tener una conversación y él necesitaba volver al estado de Georgia desde el planeta que estuviera visitando.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Daryl parpadeó un par de veces y se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" recalcó tranquilamente cada palabra.

"En enero", contestó Daryl.

"¿Qué día?" indagó Beth.

"El seis", respondió él.

"¿Qué año?" Beth trató de fingir indiferencia.

En secreto, había estado intentando hacer que le confesara su edad durante semanas. No entendía cuál era el problema. No le estaba haciendo ningún tipo de profunda y significativa pregunta. Sólo quería saber qué edad tenía y, por algún motivo, se negó rotundamente a divulgar aquella información, lo que había hecho que Beth quisiera saberlo con más intensidad.

"En el siglo veinte", comentó inteligentemente.

Beth puso los ojos en blanco, "Al final voy a sonsacártelo".

"Puedes intentarlo", sonrió Daryl.

"¿Es un desafío?" Beth entrecerró los ojos.

"Tómatelo como quieras", la mueca de Daryl se amplió hasta una media sonrisa.

Beth le miró con cansancio. Él la ignoró e inspeccionó la hoja de su cuchillo de caza, pasando el pulgar por el filo para probar lo afilada que estaba. A veces le molestaba que él apenas le preguntara cosas sobre ella. No sabía si a él simplemente no le interesaba saber mucho de ella o si se sentía como un cotilla.

"¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?" Beth le hizo la siguiente pregunta que saltó en su cabeza.

"No tengo", Daryl no parecía sorprendido por su aleatoriedad, pues se había ajustado a lo improvisado de sus pensamientos.

"¿En serio? ¿Y Merle?", tanteó el terreno.

Daryl la miró, pero ella se aseguró de que su expresión pareciera de simple curiosidad.

"Él tampoco tenía uno", dijo en voz baja.

"Bueno", empezó Beth, "no es raro. Hay un montón de gente que no tiene segundo nombre".

"Joder, tuve suerte de conseguir un nombre de pila", su comentario sarcástico parecía cargado de resentimiento.

Beth se quedó callada, dejándole libertad para terminar o continuar la conversación.

"Mi madre no nos cuidó mucho. Siempre era Merle y yo. O sólo yo si Merle estaba en el reformatorio", le explicó Daryl.

Beth asintió, no queriendo ofenderle presuponiendo nada o haciéndole una pregunta inapropiada cuando estaba en terreno peligroso mencionando a Merle.

"De todas formas no le doy mucha importancia a los nombres de la gente", terminó Daryl.

Beth pegó las rodillas al pecho, dejando descansar la barbilla en sus vaqueros deshilachados, y se mordió el labio inferior, "Mi nombre significa mucho para mí".

Daryl dejó de juguetear con su cuchillo y la miró. No estaba segura de si él estaba esperando que siguiera, queriendo saber la importancia de su nombre, o si sabía que al final ella acabaría entrando en detalles.

Decidida a no quedarse hundida en sus pensamientos, Beth le dijo, "Beth Ann Greene. Ann es un diminutivo de Annette… por mi madre".

Hubo un silencio pesado.

"Creí que Beth era el diminutivo de algo elegante", admitió Daryl, girándose hacia el fuego.

Beth notó el sutil cambio en su comportamiento. Estaba preocupado por si su comentario anterior la había ofendido. Decidió quitarle el peso de encima, y dijo el primer comentario inteligente que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Estoy llena de sorpresas", le chinchó ella.

Daryl bufó, obviamente divertido, y ella sintió alivio de que su comentario se hubiera llevado la incomodidad de Daryl.

La conversación acabó en un punto muerto, con ambos mirando al fuego en un agradable silencio. Beth volvió a avivarlo y Daryl sacó otro cuchillo para afilar. Cuando él se detuvo a la mitad, ella le miró.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" le preguntó tras una breve pausa.

"El treinta de agosto", le respondió Beth con una sonrisa.

Puede que él se preocupara más de lo que ella pensaba.

OOO

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Si veis algún fallo o algo que pudiera corregirse, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje privado y no tardaré en arreglarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no son propiedad de ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de ésta traducción está prohibido.

Petición de SaraiVe: Melocotón

"Vamos a jugar a algo", sugirió Beth, andando hacia atrás para poder verle.

"Vas a tropezar y a caerte de culo", le sonrió Daryl.

"Soy capaz de caminar hacia atrás, Daryl", le miró Beth.

"Solamente no esperes que te ayude cuando te caigas", contestó Daryl de forma casual.

"¿Quieres jugar a algo o no?", resopló Beth.

"Supongo que depende del juego", respondió Daryl con sinceridad.

"Se llama 'Qué Preferirías'", comenzó Beth, "básicamente te inventas escenarios de locura y preguntas cuál preferirías".

"¿Este es otro de tus juegos de beber?", dijo Daryl, medio en broma.

"No", Beth alzó las cejas, "Maggie y yo solíamos jugar a esto todo el tiempo. Vale, yo empiezo".

Daryl la observó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a su lado, frotándose la barbilla pensativamente.

"Vale, tengo una", sonrió, "¿Qué preferirías, tener que limpiar calcetines o ropa interior?"

Daryl giró la cabeza tan rápido hacia ella que creyó que le había dado un latigazo en los cervicales.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?", se burló él.

"Una importante", se rió Beth en voz alta.

Daryl lo pensó durante un momento, ajustando la correa de su ballesta, "¿No puedo tener los dos?"

"Nop. Sólo uno", aclaró Beth.

"Calcetines", contestó Daryl.

"Yo también. Puedes ir sin ropa interior, pero limpiar los calcetines es importante, con toda la caminata que hacemos", concordó fervientemente Beth.

"Maldita sea, niña, no vayas diciendo eso", se quejó Daryl, pasándose la mano por la cara para ocultar su incomodidad.

Su risa le indicó que ella lo había dicho bien a propósito o bien porque ya hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás las conversaciones educadas.

"Te toca", canturreó ella.

Daryl aún estaba intentando recuperarse de la perspectiva de que Beth no fuera una fan de la ropa interior. Aclarándose la garganta, trató de lanzar una pregunta, "¿Preferirías… tener comida ilimitada o munición ilimitada?"

"Guau", hizo una pausa y meditó la pregunta, "aunque la comida es escasa, yo diría que munición. Siempre puedo cazar unas cuantas ardillas. No puedo matar a un caminante con comida".

Él asintió, aprobando su respuesta.

"¿Era eso una prueba?", entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"Puede", sonrió él.

"¿La he superado?", preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bajo mis estándares", su sonrisa aumentó.

"Por supuesto que sí", alzó la barbilla con un aire de suficiencia.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?", rió Daryl entre dientes.

"Porque tengo el profesor más paciente, comprensivo, considerado y entendible del mundo", hizo una pausa antes de añadir, "¿Sabes? Eso es probablemente exacto, teniendo en cuenta el estado del mundo ahora".

"Vaya, eres un encanto", Daryl puso los ojos en blanco ante su sarcasmo, "te toca".

Su risa dio paso a un momento de reflexión y Beth le miró con seriedad.

"¿Qué preferirías, perder a todo el mundo a la vez o perderlos poco a poco?", no había tristeza alguna en su voz.

Daryl pensó la pregunta cuidadosamente. Era la misma teoría que cuando se ponía una tirita en una herida. Bien podía ser quitada rápidamente, sufriendo un intenso dolor durante un breve momento, o quitarla lentamente y tardar más, pero con menos dolor.

"No creo que ninguna de las dos sea más fácil", respondió él.

"Yo tampoco", estuvo de acuerdo, girándose para mirar la carretera que se extendía frente a ellos.

"¿Qué preferirías, ser capaz de mentir sin que te pillaran o ser capaz de saber siempre cuándo está mintiendo alguien?", preguntó, mientras tomaba conciencia de la puesta de sol.

"Me gustaría saber cuándo alguien me miente", respondió Beth tras un momento, "Tú siempre has sido capaz de saber cuándo estoy mintiendo".

"Sólo porque eres una malísima mentirosa", puntualizó él, "No puedes decir 'estoy bien' cuando estás sangrando como un cerdo en un matadero".

"Oh, da lo mismo. Me hice daño en la rodilla. _No_ estaba sangrando", Beth le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

"Tuve que usar la única camiseta que tenía con mangas para que dejara de sangrar", contraatacó él.

"Bueno… eres capaz de decir cuándo miento. Es lo único que importa", resopló ella.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que había ganado la discusión incluso aunque ella jamás admitiera la derrota.

"Sí. Es lo único que importa", repitió él cariñosamente.

De una forma algo retorcida, estaba agradecido de que la prisión hubiera caído, sólo por lo mucho que Beth y él se habían acercado. Echaba de menos a su gente, pero Beth estaba convencida de que les encontrarían. De que todos habían sobrevivido. No estaba mintiendo o viviendo de falsas esperanzas. Sabía cuándo mentía y ella lo decía en serio. Si eso les mantenía moviéndose, la mantenía alejada de que pudiera romperse, como él había estado tan seguro de que lo haría, entonces eso era todo lo que importaba.

_Ella era todo lo que importaba._

. . .

**A/N: **¡Gracias por leer! Ponerme a traducir estos drabbles rápidamente es mi disculpa por tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo de "For the ones you love". Estoy en ello, de verdad. Por cierto, en el texto original decía, literalmente, "no eres un melocotón encantador", como forma de decir "¿no eres adorable?" o algo así, por eso lo he traducido a "eres un encanto", pero no he podido encontrar una forma de traducirlo al español de forma coherente. D etodas formas, el título del drabble ya explica esto. ¡Si os ha gustado, dejad un review o compartidlo! Si veis algún fallo, no dudéis en dejarme un MP y no tardaré en corregirlo. ¡Un abrazo!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no son propiedad de ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizada de esta traducción está prohibido.

. . .

Petición de SaraiVe: La granja (Parte 1 de 3)

**Aclaración:** situado tras el episodio 12 de la temporada 4 "Still" y antes del episodio 13 "Alone". Beth ha ayudado a Daryl con sus demonios, pero Beth aún tiene que enfrentar sus propias tragedias.

Beth estaba de mal humor. No había dormido bien la noche anterior, pues tener que levantarse en mitad de la noche para huir de una horda de caminantes no había ayudado, y el aire húmedo de Georgia tampoco estaba mejorando nada. Se encontró a sí misma respondiendo a Daryl con monosílabos; un comportamiento al que él no estaba acostumbrado viniendo de ella.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Daryl de repente, mientras buscaban entre los restos de lo que solía ser una gasolinera.

"Estoy bien", respondió ella con aire taciturno.

"Como si pudieras engañarme", gruñó él, agachándose para comprobar si había algo escondido bajo el escritorio del dependiente.

Ni siquiera se molestó en lanzarle su mirada habitual ante su comentario. Aparentemente, su falta de respuesta era una causa de alarma, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba arrastrada por el brazo y colocada encima del escritorio en el que Daryl había estado rebuscando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Beth, completamente confundida.

"Averiguando qué te pasa", Daryl la miró.

"He dicho que estoy bien", Beth trató de saltar de encima del escritorio.

Daryl colocó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, bloqueándola y, efectivamente, impidiendo que se moviera de su posición.

"Estás portándote de forma rara", replicó Daryl.

"Sólo estoy cansada. Hemos tenido una noche muy larga", trató de sacárselo de encima Beth.

"No. Esto es otra cosa. Es como si hubiéramos vuelto a la granja", Daryl se la quedó mirando.

"No estoy para nada a como estaba allí", se inclinó, sin perturbarse por su táctica intimidatoria.

"Entonces deja de actuar como si estuvieras cabreada con el mundo y pon tu culo en marcha", se apartó de la mesa y se puso recto.

Beth parpadeó. Volvió a parpadear. Y entonces se enfadó.

"Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?", resopló Beth, saltando de la mesa.

Sabía que si le decía lo que estaba pensando él lo entendería, pero no estaba preparada para hablar de ello. Había pasado una semana desde que su padre había sido asesinado. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a su hermana. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a su familia, pero parecían haber pasado años. _Habían_ pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a su madre. Tres largos años desde que su madre se había convertido y reencarnado. Lo que quedaba ya no era siquiera la cáscara de Annette Greene.

Daryl probablemente pensaría que estaba siendo demasiado dramática, pero echaba _mucho_ de menos a todo el mundo. Echaba de menos a su madre, pero aunque sonara irónico, deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran cuando estaban en la prisión incluso más que a cómo eran _antes_. El vínculo que compartía con sus compañeros supervivientes no era nada parecido a lo que había experimentado con otras personas. La posibilidad desconocida de que estuvieran heridos y necesitaran ayuda había dejado un agujero en su corazón. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello hasta que fuera capaz de llenarlo cuando encontraran a todo el mundo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, apartando de ella los pensamientos negativos, Beth se concentró en lo que sabía. Sabía que eran luchadores. Sabía que habían sobrevivido todo este tiempo y eran muy conscientes de los peligros que acechaban el mundo. Sabía que estaban vivos y sabía que tendrían que seguir buscando hasta que les encontraran. Se negaba a perder la esperanza.

_Están vivos._

**A/N: **¡Gracias por leer! Lo cierto es que estos drabbles me vienen muy bien para poder repasar vocabulario en inglés y expresiones comunes que no conozco, mientras termino el capítulo de "For the ones you love". Si os ha gustado, dejad un review y compartidlo. Si veis un fallo, no dudéis en mandarme un MP y lo corregiré en cuanto pueda. ¡Un abrazo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no son propiedad de ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de esta traducción está prohibido.

Petición de SaraiVe: Vestido (Parte 2 de 3)

"Quiero volver a la granja", anunció Beth, mientras estaban sentados junto al fuego.

Daryl levantó la vista y la miró. No habían hablado mucho desde su interacción en la gasolinera, pero Beth estaba cansada del silencio.

"No va a haber nadie allí", respondió Daryl de forma pesimista, avivando el fuego.

"Nunca se sabe", Beth trató de sonar segura de sí misma.

"Ya no queda nada allí, Beth", Daryl arrojó el palo que había usado para avivar el fuego a las llamas.

"Hay una foto en mi cuarto", respondió Beth con la voz entrecortada, "Es de todos nosotros antes, un Domingo de Pascua. Mi madre llevaba un vestido… era el que más me gustaba de los suyos. Estoy colocada entre Maggie y Shawn. Mi madre y mi padre estaban detrás de mí", hizo una pausa, "Estoy segura de que Maggie querrá una también, cuando la encontremos, así que me aseguraré de coger una foto familiar para ella también".

Podía sentir que tenía los ojos de Daryl encima. Garabateó con el dedo en la tierra húmeda, tratando de librarse de la incomodidad que sentía bajo su intenso escrutinio.

"Es sólo que… echo mucho de menos a todo el mundo", afirmó.

Finalmente era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta. Finalmente, era capaz de hablar de la intensa pérdida que sentía. Había experimentado tanta pérdida en su corta vida, pero sabía que la de Daryl no había sido mucho mejor, incluso _antes._

"Es un buen día de camino desde aquí", respondió finalmente Daryl, "Nos arriesgamos a no cruzarnos a nadie si dejamos la zona".

"Así que crees que siguen vivos", Beth sonrió por primera vez en días.

"Si están ahí fuera", Daryl la miró por el rabillo del ojo, "los encontraremos".

La sonrisa de Beth se ensanchó.

A su modo, sabía que Daryl estaba tratando de consolarla. No había hablado de si nadie seguía vivo o muerto desde su discusión en la destilería ilegal. Cuando hacía un comentario sobre un lugar al que ella había pensado ir a mirar, él nunca se daría cuenta de que ella había hablado, pero en unas pocas horas, estaría siendo llevada hacia el punto exacto.

Cuando ni un solo sitio les había dado ni la más mínima pista, había pensado que quizás habían retrocedido hacia la granja. La granja le hizo pensar en su familia y sintió nostalgia. Ya no era su hogar, ellos no tenían un _hogar_, pero los recuerdos relacionados con él eran suficientes para hacerle querer ver la granja una última vez. Sabía que el granero había sido incendiado hasta los cimientos. ¿Sería posible que la casa siguiera en pie? ¿Sería posible que encontraran algo que les llevara en la dirección correcta? Puede que una visita más a su antiguo hogar le diera el cierre que necesitaba.

_Por otra parte… puede que ellos estuvieran allí._

**A/N: **¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, se agradece cada review y cada "compartir". Si veis algún fallo, no dudéis en mandar un MP y lo corregiré lo antes posible. ¡Un abrazo!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de esta traducción está prohibido.

. . .

#96: Escaleras/Pasos (Parte 3 de 3)

Era surrealista. El granero ya no estaba en pie, la auto caravana había ardido junto con él, pero la casa en sí misma estaba exactamente donde la habían dejado la noche que se marcharon. Parecía no haber sido tocada por el tiempo, en pie, en contraste con los descuidados pastos.

El espíritu de Beth parecía haber mejorado. Él había temido que volver a la casa sólo habría empeorado las cosas, pero cuanto más se acercaban a la casa, más brillante se volvía su sonrisa. Pasó por donde Patricia había sido asesinada, mirándola gravemente sólo un segundo antes de seguir moviéndose, y había mirado los ejes carbonizados de la autocaravana el tiempo suficiente para que Daryl recordara a Rick mencionando que Jimmy seguía dentro cuando fue invadida. Todos habían perdido gente; ella había perdido mucha más gente que la mayoría.

"Nunca pensé que la volvería a ver", afirmó Beth, señalando a la casa con la cabeza.

"Me sorprende que no hayan arrasado con ella", respondió Daryl mientras abría la puerta frontal y entraba a la casa con la ballesta en alto.

Beth estaba tras él, sujetando el cuchillo con fuerza y los ojos fijos en los campos, y tras hacer un barrido de la casa él señaló las escaleras. Beth se quedó en la base de los escalones de madera y esperó mientras él revisaba las habitaciones de la planta de arriba.

"Todo limpio", bramó para que ella le oyera.

Beth asintió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la puerta que, Daryl sospechaba, era su habitación.

"Todo está exactamente como lo dejé", murmuró mientras dejaba el rastro de sus dedos en el polvo allá donde tocaba.

La miró cuidadosamente mientras ella se paraba frente a un escritorio cerca del asiento de la ventana. Le daba la espalda, y no ser capaz de ver su expresión le ponía nervioso. Ella no se dio cuenta de que él se acercó a ella, pero las silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la genuina sonrisa en su cara fueron suficientes para él para darse cuenta de que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Se colocó junto a ella, dándole apoyo silencioso, pero estaba confundido por el hecho de que ella no había cogido la foto del marco.

"¿Vas a llevártela?", preguntó él en voz baja.

Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, sin dejar que su sonrisa vacilara, y alzó la vista hacia él. Dudaba que alguna vez hubiera visto a Beth con tal expresión de calma.

"No", sacudió la cabeza, "no voy a llevármela".

Él quiso aclararle que habían caminado más de medio día para que pudiera coger un insignificante trozo de papel brillante, pero no pudo ser capaz de ser grosero con la mirada que ella tenía en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Ya no soy la chica de esta foto", se volvió hacia la foto, "Lo decía en serio cuando te dije que tienes que seguir siendo quien _eres, _no quien _eras_".

Él se mordió el interior del labio, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

"Una vez escuché que 'cuando alguien a quien quieres se convierte en un recuerdo, ese recuerdo se convierte en un tesoro'", le sonrió, "Así que atesoraré todos los recuerdos que tengo viviendo en esta casa, pero ya no soy esa chica. Papá no era el mismo hombre. Maggie…"

"¿No quieres coger al menos una foto de tu madre? ¿Tu hermano?", la presionó él, queriendo asegurarse de que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

"No podemos vivir en el pasado. Volver aquí y ver esta foto una vez más… es suficiente", acarició suavemente el cristal protector de la foto, "Nunca pude decirle adiós a ninguno de ellos. Ni a mi madre o a Shawn… Otis o Patricia… Jimmy… mi padre. Vine aquí para coger una foto, pero supongo que lo que realmente necesitaba era decir adiós".

Él la dejó entrelazar los dedos con los suyos cuando se acercó a él. Comprendía su necesidad de cercanía. Aunque echaba de menos a su hermano, había podido enterrar su cuerpo. Beth no había podido tener eso para ninguno de ellos. Su madre y su hermano habían sido quemados. Aunque tenía una idea bastante segura de lo que le había sucedido a Otis, en realidad nunca lo habían sabido del todo. No quedaba _nada_ de Patricia y Jimmy para enterrar y Hershel… no podían arriesgarse a volver cuando probablemente tampoco quedaría nada de su cuerpo. Ésta era la única manera en la que Beth podía decir adiós; a objetos inanimados que contenían la imagen de sus seres queridos y la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida.

"Gracias por dejarme decir adiós", le apretó la mano.

Su única respuesta fue apretarle la mano a ella también.

"Lo que dijo Andrea era verdad", sonrió Beth con la mirada lejana.

"¿Qué dijo?", preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si se sacudiera de aquél recuerdo, y tiró de él fuera de su habitación.

Mientras caminaban por la calzada, su mano aún sujetando la de él, ella no volvió la vista atrás hacia la casa. Daryl pudo sentir el cambio en la actitud de Beth. Sus hombros estaban rectos, cada paso que daba era más seguro que el anterior, y finalmente, parecía haber hecho las paces con sus demonios, tal y como él había hecho unas cuantas noches atrás. No estaba seguro de lo que Andrea había dicho, pero no obstante, él le dio las gracias en silencio.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien dejando la foto?", le preguntó Daryl una vez más.

"Sí", su pelo se balanceó arriba y abajo mientras asentía, "Está bien. He hecho sitio".

"¿Para qué?", le preguntó Daryl, perplejo.

Al fin, ella le miró mientras le contestaba con una sonrisa, "El dolor".

_El dolor no se va. Solamente le haces sitio._

. . .

**A/N: **¡Gracias por leer! Éste capítulo es sin duda uno de mis favoritos de esta saga de drabbles. Tan triste, y a la vez, tan bonito… me gusta cómo apenny12 hace fuerte a Beth a su manera. ¡Si os ha gustado, se agradece cada review! Y si veis algún fallo, no dudéis en mandarme un MP y lo corregiré lo antes posible. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
